


My Birdy

by emmaflufflebutt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaflufflebutt/pseuds/emmaflufflebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adrein will stop  at Nothhing to get to his   true Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Birdy

Adrein sneezed. he loved her so much. to her pearly fethers to her yellow eyes yet, he was alirgic to her. he gave her a kiss and said “nothing will stop me from loving you”  
he felt somthig stir inside him. “oh blossem, I Think you are the most Beautiful girl in the world. he kissed her. he sneezd and felt his throat close up  
“I L-Love you my Birdy I-” with that he died and the pigon flew off.


End file.
